Gift Enough
by boldlikeblack
Summary: Adelle makes a special request of Topher. Things don't exactly turn out as she hoped. One-shot, possible series to follow. Not mine, belongs to Fox and Joss.


Adelle DeWitt studied Topher Brink's face as he read through the contents of the folder she'd just given him. The request was highly unorthodox, though not as unorthodox as some of the requests they fielded, but she had faith that the request was not beyond his abilities.

As Topher's face settled into disbelief, Adelle let her lips turn into a tight smile. "Is there a problem, Mr. Brink?" she asked.

The young man ran his hand through his already messy blond hair and let his breath out in a whoosh. He fiddled with the file for a moment before placing it firmly on Adelle's desk and throwing his hands up into the air. "I'll say so. I mean, do you really, really realize what it is you're asking me to do? Rationally, I mean, this is a big no. Even taking a leap out of rational-land, this is still a big no. I can't do this!"

Adelle pursed her lips together and placed her palms on her desk. She gave Topher the kind of arctic stare that sent many of her employees to quake in their shoes. As she had hoped, Topher was not an exception to its effects. "Can't or won't Mr. Brink? There is a simple distinction."

Topher began pacing across her office, gesturing wildly. "Of course I **can** but I really think that it wouldn't be in anybody's best interest if I did. I mean, look at what happened before! It's dangerous and people, **people**, could find out! People like your boss! People who can do monumentously terrible things to us if they should find out; which they will. I'm not cut out for the Attic!"

Adelle leaned back in her chair and put a hand to her forehead. Topher had the almost innate ability to give her a headache each and every time she met with him. He obviously wasn't in possession of the genius she gave him credit for if he thought she hadn't already processed the possible consequences. Adelle was a great many things, but stupid had never been among them.

"I am well aware of the consequences, Mr. Brink," she stated tightly, "One of your duties on this engagement is to make all record of it disappear upon termination. I trust you will show this engagement the same courtesy and discretion I've shown to your yearly diagnostic."

Topher sighed and collapsed in the chair across from her. "You're the boss lady," he said with a strained smile.

***

Adelle smiled warmly at her dinner guest as he sat down across from her. He cut a very dashing figure tonight in his dark gray suit and navy blue shirt. She tried not to notice the alluring way the shirt brought out his eyes.

"Good evening Ms. DeWitt," he said.

Her heart clenched inside her chest at his words. "I believe that in this setting, we may allow ourselves the luxury of a first name basis," she stated.

Laurence Dominic smiled slightly back at her, which Adelle found to be both uplifting and soul crushing at the same time. "I suppose we could," he said.

"Well, since that's settled, would you care for some wine?" she asked.

He nodded and Adelle stood to pour the liquid into his glass. Though she had hoped they would not, her hands shook as she poured. Breathing steadily, she put the decanter down and smiled tightly at him.

"Adelle," he began, "is there something wrong?"

She barely reigned in the undignified snort that raced to her lips. Of course something is wrong, she thought, you betrayed me. You, whom I trusted and cared for, betrayed me; and you've done so from the very beginning.

Instead of voicing her thoughts, she shook her well-coiffed head. "I suppose it's only nerves," she shrugged.

"I never made you for the nervous type.

Adelle chuckled lightly. "You've never been subjected to my cooking before."

The smile that crossed Laurence's face was more open and carefree than Adelle had thought possible. She had seen him smile before, but the occasions had been few and far between, and it had never been a smile like this. Her heart all but took flight before reality wrestled it back in its place.

"Should I worry?" he asked.

"I'm quite sure it will be fine, so long as you don't mind red wine and curry."

"I like a little spice every now and then," he said with a shrug.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said, exiting the room to fetch their supper.

***

In the kitchen, Adelle placed her hands on the cool marble countertop and allowed herself the luxury of a small breakdown. Topher, genius that he was, had been right about this engagement. It was quite possibly the worst idea she had ever had. Dinner and closure, she must be mad.

She suppressed a sob as she ladled the hot curry into bowls, careful not to slop. How could she have thought this was a good idea? In what universe did having the man who had spent three years at your side, the man whom you had come to trust and care for above all others, the man that drove you wild with desire with the maddening scent of his aftershave, the man who had ultimately betrayed you, over for a meal and a chat? Not to mention that she would have single-handedly destroyed her career if anyone found out. She'd get her fill of closure if they forced her into one of those sleeping chambers in the Attic. For poetic justice, they would probably put her and Laurence side by side.

Adelle was vaguely aware as tears began to run down her face and splatter on the counter. She pushed the bowls away. The least she could do for the man she had condemned to a fate worse than death would be to keep her tears out of his food.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand came down on her shoulder. Spinning wildly, the heels of her shoes tangled together and she went rocketing towards the ground. Fortunately for Adelle she did not hit the tile, but was instead cradled in a set of well muscled arms encased in navy blue fabric.

Adelle stared up into Laurence's pale eyes and could not comprehend the frown on his face. Had he not wanted to catch her? Would he have been more satisfied if she had battered herself into a bloody mess on the tile floor? Dear God did the imprint malfunction and give him his memories from the last days of his service in the Dollhouse?

She used to be able to read him so well, or so she had thought. His expressions used to communicate volumes to her. It was an ability, much to her everlasting shame, that had been mutual between them from almost the first time they met. They had rarely needed words to communicate when meeting with clients and now she was at a loss.

Though she prayed that he would Laurence did not release her from his grasp. "Why did you lie to me Adelle?

"I beg your pardon?"

"You tell me you're just nervous and then you're in here crying your eyes out. It's not like you and it's throwing me off."

Adelle tried to smile and extracted herself from Laurence's arms. She wiped at the tears on her face and sniffled uncharacteristically. "Am I not allowed to mourn the passing of another year?"

Laurence's face shifted as he interpreted the meaning of the words. He leaned back against her kitchen island and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Adelle. I hadn't realized. If I had known I would have brought you a gift."

Dear lord, he thought this was about her birthday. It was a few days away, granted, and in some way this was a kind of twisted gift to herself like her engagement with 'Roger' had been last year, but it was more to the fact that he had been put in the Attic a year ago today.

"It's quite all right Laurence, your company is gift enough," Adelle said with complete honesty.

Some unfamiliar emotion flashed across his face and she slipped away as he reached for her. She picked up the two bowls of curry and gestured towards the dining room. "I'm quite famished; shall we get on with dinner?"

***

It was a very pleasant meal. The wine and company were both excellent; notwithstanding the distinct feeling of swallowing shards of glass each time Adelle remembered this had never happened before and never would again.

It hurt so much just to be here, to see Laurence talking and laughing in a more carefree manner than she had ever seen. She kept flashing back to the desperation in his eyes seconds before he'd shot her. The pain of her knowledge was nearly too much to bear and the grief of this encounter would burn inside of her for years to follow.

She came back to herself to find Laurence staring at her intently across the table. The flicker of the low burning candles played across his face and made him look very pensive. "Why am I here Adelle?" he asked at last.

"I have a few reasons, Laurence. Aside from wanting to spend today with someone whose company I enjoy, I also wanted to take time to speak to you about some issues that need addressing. Perhaps we can retire to the sitting room?"

Adelle pushed away from the table and made her way into the parlour, trusting that Laurence was close behind. She poured two snifters of good brandy and settled onto the loveseat, smoothing her skirt down.

Laurence sat down on the sofa across from her, taking the snifter she offered and relaxing.

"What I am about to say," Adelle began, "is quite difficult for me. It may shock and upset you, but I trust that your good judgment and calm temperament will prevail."

"Adelle..."

"Please Laurence, let me speak my piece."

He nodded and Adelle willed herself to continue. She had been planning this all out for months in her head. She was going to coolly inform Laurence that she was aware he was an NSA agent and then ask him all the questions only he could answer. The words that came out of Adelle's mouth in the next moment had nothing to do with what her brain had intended to process.

"I love you," she said. "I have for quite some time. You are the first person I wish to see in the morning and the last I think of at night. I fear these feelings may drive me quite mad."

Laurence's shock was evidenced on his face. It had turned an even paler shade of white and his eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"I ask for nothing in return," she said, "but hope that telling you this will stop it from killing me imperceptibly each day."

There were so many more things she wished to say to him but Adelle was quickly silenced as Laurence rounded the table with impossible speed and slammed his lips down on hers. His scent filled her nostrils and she scrambled for purchase on the back of his shirt.

Of all the reactions he could have had, this was not one Adelle had expected. All thought became impossible as Laurence's lips burned a molten trail down her neck. She moaned deeply as he nipped at her collarbone before crushing her lips with his once again.

She was not in control of herself as she grasped Laurence's shirt front and wrenched it open, sending buttons every which way. His skin was hot under her hands and she savoured the feeling of his naked flesh like a fine wine.

Adelle was gasping for air when he pulled away from her, staring deep into her eyes. "Your bedroom," Laurence rasped, "where is it?"

"The double doors at the top of the stairs," she replied.

***

They hit the sheets roughly, hands tearing at each other's clothes to allow years of sexual tension to finally find an outlet.

Adelle was so hot; her blood felt like it was on fire. Laurence was in her as soon as their clothes were gone and she was ready. His fingers dug into her hips so tightly and desperately it pushed past the point of pain to pure pleasure. Their throaty cries harmonized into a sexual symphony. Adelle rose up on one shuddering peak only to be pushed higher. For once, Adelle was grateful to let passion rule her.

As the night went on, their lovemaking took on another flavour. It became soft, gentle, and loving. Laurence's hands skimmed across her flesh as if it were something to be treasured, in constant motion except for one fateful moment where they brushed over the scar he had given her and Adelle thought her heart would stop. But Laurence only kissed her softly and pushed her over the cliff once again.

Later, lying side by side in tangled sheets chilled by drying sweat, Adelle wondered if he could hear her heart breaking. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, allowing the sheets to pool around her waist. Laurence moved behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. In the darkness, her eyes fluttered closed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist. Laurence kissed her cheek and whispered the words that shattered her heart beyond repair. "I love you, Adelle. I know it's going to screw up our working relationship, but that's how it is."

Adelle placed her hand on top of his and turned to face him. The moonlight glowed in his hair and she kissed him gently at first and then harder. She poured four years' worth of passion, love, hate, tears and bitterness into that single kiss, showing Laurence everything she felt for him. Then she released him and smiled sadly.

"Mr. Dominic, would you like a treatment?"

***

Adelle shuffled the paperwork on her desk and stared out the windows of her office. The door opened behind her and she didn't turn to acknowledge Topher as he entered. "I trust everything has been taken care of," she said.

"Just like you asked, boss lady."

"The memories were deleted before you put the personality back in the wedge?"

"He won't remember a thing next time we need to parade him in front of the NSA."

"Good. That will be all Mr. Brink."

She waited until the door clicked shut behind her before breaking down into tears.


End file.
